Black Rock Shooter: Stardust Memories
by Kagenobaka
Summary: Jotaro Kujo, 17 years old, currently on his 2nd year of highschool. After his only parent died, he moved to a small town away from S city with his grandfather; Joseph Joestar. Nobody said he was a nice guy, but can one's shattered kindness ever be fixed? Questioning that is when his Other was born; and the Otherworld is subjected to another tragedy once more.
1. Chapter 1

A Man with a masculine build, bearing a purple skinsuit with yellow trims, Gold shoulder guards, a headband encasing a pearl, and a red scarf opened his eyes, bearing a blue hue. He found himself lying on top of a giant black spike, raining a downfall as his surroundings began to form. Soon, a red eye opened in the sky above him, blinking twice before disappearing. As he stood up, red light flickered like a spark. He soon noticed something coming down from it; a giant, saw edge blade.

The purple clad fighter jumped backwards as the Blade landed, crashing in the checkered ground below him. He landed on another giant spike, looking at the blade as it continued to go downwards, creating a massive hole as he cracked his fists. He charged towards the blade; jumping off of the spike as he drew nearer to the blade. Within a single meter from the blade, he let out a scream as he threw a strong punch, causing it to crack to a halt;

" _ **ORA!**_ "

* * *

Jotaro, a young, masculine man with long, messy hair, opened his eyes, looking as if he woke up from another nightmare; a dream about someone precious to him. . .Something that be wouldn't considered as a 'Nightmare'. He rose from his bed, drenched in sweat.

"Another one..." He let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his head. "Why does that bitch keep haunting me?" He soon stood up, and turned to the wall; his yellow blazer uniform hanging on the wall. He soon nodded to himself, taking his cap as he wore his blazer coat. He didn't bother buttoning it, nor did he bother changing his shirt; a red one he wore last night. Jotaro spotted himself in front of the mirror. He wasn't the type of guy to keep appearances, but he did want to make sure he wasn't missing anything. Compared to his uniform from middle school, he looked a little bit more calm and approachable rather than his menacing one with his gold chain. He didn't bother though, he hated doing things that's bothersome.

"Jotaro, are you awake?" A though sounding voice asked as Jotaro heard knocking from the door. "It's already 6:30 and breakfast has been ready for quite a while, now."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Old man." Jotaro clicked his tongue as he went towards the door, opening it to reveal a masculine old man wearing a brown shirt and brown pajamas with purple vines printed on it. This man was his grandfather, Joseph Joestar; a British-American who is currently taking care of him.

"Ready for school, I presume." The old man crossed his arms, as he let out a grin. "You looked even better than your previous school's uniform! Heh heh!" he chuckled, as Jotaro rolled his eyes.

"Shut up..." Jotaro sighed as he made his way downstairs. In the living room where the kitchen was, there were several plates laid out with a small bowl of rice and some bacon and eggs prepared by Joseph himself. He knew full well that his grandfather hated japan, but it wasn't very often that you see him cook rice. "I'm surprised you have the guts to cook rice today, old man." Jotaro said in his usual monotone voice.

"Oh, that?" Joseph rubbed the back of his head. "I decided that for our second day in this new town, I'd cook rice! It's not that special but I think I did right, right?" Joseph smiled with anticipation, as Jotaro sat in the table and had his breakfast. It was surprisingly good...Kinda reminds him of... _Nevermind._

* * *

 **(XVII)**

A desolate Island was formed after the battle had ceased, and the Purple clad fighter now rested his back on the blade he had broke earlier. He looked at the sky, noticing how many stars are there in his realm. He didn't know much since his birth, but he began to hear...Voices. Voices of man's wish to not lose anyone important to him. He soon lowered his head, as he noticed the vast and large river; like a moat around a barren castle below him. He didn't realize this until now, but it is quite beautiful. The Purple fighter jumped from where he sat, and walked to the waters, noticing a few sea creatures like dolphins and goldfishes underneath it. Fascinated, he knelt down and observed the creatures.

The Purple Fighter soon noticed a card floating in the water. It depicted a hooded feminine figure holding two jars of Stardust ontop of a pond of some kind. On the bottom, it read

' THE STAR 17 '

The Purple fighter didn't realize this at first, but he didn't really have anything to call himself at the time. He placed the card on his loincloth's belt, and nodded. He may not be able to speak words, but he decided what his name shall be based on his appearance on the water;

'Star Platinum'

* * *

". . .I know it's been hard dealing with it, but I'd like you to enjoy your highschool years while you still can so..." A woman with short brown hair wearing a red coat with a blue bear armband and blue leggings smiled, taking a sip of the coffee she prepared. "If you have any more problems, you can tell me."

"Yeah, sure." Jotaro nodded, taking a sip of the Coffee that the Guidance Counselor had provided. This woman was Saya Irino, the school's Guidance Counselor, also known as Dawn Counseling. She heard all about what happened to Jotaro before he moved, so her main priority must've been to try and comfort him. He took out his flip phone, which he only uses as a watch to check time; It's nearly 7:30. "My Class is 2-B, right?" Jotaro stood up as he shoved his phone back in his pocket. The counselor nodded. And without any more words, Jotaro left, heading for his classroom.

* * *

Time flew by after his introduction was made in his classroom. It wasn't a surprise that girls soon flocked over him right the the morning classes were dismissed. Asking him about where he used to live, or if he's single, or if they can have his number or if they can go somewhere after was really bothersome, so Jotaro merely ignored them and went out of the room. Since it was lunch break at the time, he decided to take a visit to the Dawn Counseling room, Thinking that he can have a chat or two with Saya about the school while eating lunch.

After buying some Yakisoba bread from the school's cafeteria bread, he headed to the Guidance room. He didn't bother knocking, so he was quite surprised to see 4 more students in there aside from him talking to Saya. All of them appeared to be women, a hyperactive blonde, a timid looking girl with red trims on her hair and green glasses, a grey haired midget with hazel colored eyes, and a blue eyed girl with choppy pigtails. Jotaro knew which class they're from, and it certainly meant trouble for him.

' _Give me a break...They're from my class, aren't they?_ ' Jotaro thought as he let out a sigh, entering the room and placing the breads in the table between the Students and Saya which surprised them for a moment.

"Ah, Jotaro." Saya greeted with a smile as Jotaro sat on the floor in front of the table, tucking his hat a little bit. "Do you need anything?"

". . .Nothing much." Jotaro replied, taking out a piece of Yakisoba bread from the plastic bag. "Just thought I can stay and chat." at that note, he took a bite at his bread; it was delicious.

". . . _Black_." The choppy pigtail girl said outloud, causing Jotaro to turn his gaze towards her; almost as if he was glaring. "S-sorry! I-I was just-"

"I see..." Jotaro rubbed his chin, gulping his food as he thought about why she said it. "By _Black_ , you must be talking about my cap." he then flicked his cap's visor with a single finger.

"Ah, erm...Yeah!" The choppy pigtail girl nodded, as Jotaro soon leaned at the table with a single elbow; still holding his bread with such pride.

"Then let's play a game." Jotaro said, gulping down a piece of bread. "I'll give a word, and say the full name who you think is correspondent to that word. There's no winners or losers here, just something to get acquainted with one another."

"Okay!" The choppy pigtail girl nodded, "Let's do this, then!"

"Aw, but I wanted to join in!" The blonde pouted for a bit as Jotaro let out a sigh.

"Only the pigtail girl will speak, alright?" Jotaro said, as he turned to the pigtailed girl. ". . . _Red_." he said upon taking a glance on the green glasses girl's red trimmed hair.

"Takanashi Yomi!" She replied immediately, as Jotaro soon glanced to the grey haired girl's eyes.

" _Hazel._ "

"Koutari Yuu!" Once again, replied immediately. Jotaro soon glanced at the blonde and remembered her attitude at class and what he heard from the guys at class.

" _Popular_."

"Izuriha Kagari?...I think?" The girl clearly struggled for a bit, probably because it wasn't her first impression when she met 'Kagari'. Jotaro soon glanced straight at her, telling his next word.

" _Blue_."

"Er...Uh..." The girl tilted her head, struggling to find the name she was looking for. "The Sky. . ?"

"Wrong." Jotaro leaned and flicked the girl's forehead, leaving the rest in shock. "I'm talking about you."

"Hey! You said there weren't any wrong answers!" The grey haired girl, 'Yuu' chimed in.

"I didn't say that." Jotaro refuted, biting his bread once more and swallowing it. "I only said that there are no winners and losers here...Koutari, was it?"

"Oh, I get it now." The glasses girl, Yomi soon said, clasping her hands together. "You used Kuroi-san's one word descriptions to get our names, now did you?"

". . .Sure." Jotaro merely nodded, finishing his bread. 'Kuroi?. . .Where have I seen that name before?'

"So! Kujo-san!" Kagari caught Jotaro's attention, "What do you think of macarons?" she asked, as Jotaro merely shrugged, saying that he hasn't really tasted any sweets other than small candy. As the topic soon shifted to sweets, Saya let out a grin, thinking that he finally made friends in his own way.

* * *

Hours flew since the afternoon classes came and went. Now most of the people he met earlier(The girls from the Dawn Counseling room) were in their clubs for the day; Yomi was in the Arts club while Kagari was in the Cooking club. It wasn't a surprise to him that Yuu and Kuroi weren't in any clubs although intel from Saya tells so otherwise.

As he was heading home, Jotaro noticed someone else with him; The Kuroi girl. He only noticed it when he was nearing the neighborhood he was staying at.

". . .Are you stalking me?" Jotaro bluntly asked, tucking his cap with his free hand as his other hand was tucked in his pocket with his bag in that arm.

"Wha- It's actually you!" Kuroi actually replied, as if she didn't notice his distinct black cap and build. "No, I wouldn't try such a thing!"

"Then stop following me."

"But my home's this way, too!"

"I see." Jotaro nodded as he continued walking in total silence. Soon enough, his house came into view; and so did Joseph. He was wearing a brown hat and two black wristbands along with white gloves at the time, carrying two plastic bags of groceries

"Ho. . . _HORY SHIT!_ " Joseph dropped the plastic bag with what appears to be groceries in them with a leek poking out of it. "Jotaro! Is that your-" he pointed at Kuroi, who also seemed surprised at Jotaro's grandfather. Jotaro sighed as he passed by his grandfather's surprised, yet joyful look.

"No." Jotaro said as he walked towards the small, fence gate of the house he's staying at. "Don't you dare say what I think you're gonna say." Soon, he found out that Kuroi's house was right in front of him.

"I know, I know! Heh heh!" Joseph soon picked up the bag that he dropped and entered the house first. " _Nice, Nice!_ _Very nice, Jotaro-chan!_ " he whispered to him before getting in.

"Yare yare daze." Jotaro sighed, tucking his cap as he looked at Kuroi one more time before she entered her house; who seemed to turn and looked at him. "...Looks like we're neighbors."

"Yeah!" Kuroi nodded, "Maybe we can go to school together from now on!" She smiled, as Jotaro tucked his cap.

". . .Sure." Jotaro replied, as he soon looked at her eyes once more. "By the way, I didn't quite catch your name..."

"Oh yeah!" Kuroi said, nodding as she noticed how she didn't say her name to him earlier. "I'm Kuroi Mato! Nice to meet you!"

"Kujo Jotaro." Jotaro crossed his arms as he let out a smirk, "See you tomorrow, I guess." he said as he entered his house, waving at her.

'Kuroi Mato...Yeah, that must be the neighbor's daughter.'

'Hmph. That naivete might be the end of her...'

* * *

 **(XVII)**

As Star Platinum continued staring down the sea at the moat of his realm, a Dolphin soon jumped off the sea, surprising the Purple fighter as he jumped backwards, confused. As it landed back on the sea, he walked towards it, noticing a white Star on it. Soon enough, three more dolphins did the same and landed on the corners of the moat. They bore different symbols, too; a wheel with spikes, a skull, and a clenched fist. Star Platinum observed the dolphins as it circled around him, noticing a figure in the distance; it looked like a girl wearing black, hooded. She had blue eyes.

" ** _Ora!_** " _Who are you?!_ Star Platinum pointed at the figure in the distance, as the figure remained silent as in a blink of an eye, she vanished. Star Platinum remained his guard as he shot his arms in a clenched position. Watching his back for this potential first challenger.

* * *

 **HEEEEYYY, I'm a lazy fuck.**

 **Anyhow, I noticed how there aren't any JOJO X BRS(2012 Animu) fanfics in this site, so I decided to take initiative!**

 **So, I know I should've put this up top, but this version of the Stardust Crusaders crew will be from an AU without Stands.**

 **And Stands there will be converted to their respective Others.**

 **So! As usual, please give this chapter a review;**

 **Feedback, suggestions, anything!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Battle at the Island began almost immediately...The Black clad girl jumped into Star Platinum's Island and pointed a giant cannon at him, provoking the knuckleheaded-fighter. Although the intentions weren't clear, Star Platinum didn't bode kindly to the canon shots that were fired. Star Platinum uppercuts the rock coming out of it, breaking it into pieces. The Black Rock Shooter continued to shoot at him from afar, keeping her distance as she circled around the fighter as if to find a weak point to the fighter's stance.

 _ **ORAORAORA!**_ Star Platinum roared as he punches the flaming boulders that were shot at him, breaking the rocks into pieces with great speed and precision until he managed to dodge one of the rocks and land a punch at the Black Rock Shooter, pushing her to the edge of the island with a skidding stop. In the process, the girl managed to drop her large black canon one side of the island, sticking it's blade side in the sand like a flag pole.

Star Platinum notices this and began to launch a flurry of punches, only to be countered with a long, blackened metal blade. Surprisingly, the blade managed to not break after Star Platinum's hard punches, that made the purple clad fighter slightly grin as the black clad girl pushed him back with a skidding stop near the center of the island.

The two's eyes met before continuing to battle it out in the heat of the neverending sun...

* * *

Another day began day Jotaro, propping his black hat into his head along with his designated uniform. However, the major difference between how he wore it yesterday is the fact that he didn't bother buttoning his cream yellow blazer and he wore something resembling the chain in his old uniform-a golden star necklace gifted to him by his father the night before he left...He thought it looked stupid, but hell, might as well wear it.

Just as he went downstairs, he took notice of an increase in people on the kitchen table. There was some black guy with a gold medallions pierced on both of his ears that formed in the middle of his chest into a necklace. He wore a headband and tied his hair into many columns, while the rest of them formed a ponytail. The man wore what appeared to be a robe. Joseph appeared to be in his travel outfit; brown shirt, slacks, black wrist bands and white gloves, so he might've been to the airport to pick up...This guy. Mato's also here, apparently, eating some toast with both of these burly men...What a strange girl. She must've tried to wait for him outside but the old man saw her and invited her in for breakfast.

"Who's that supposed to be?" Jotaro asked, walking towards the table to grab his toast.

"Ah, Jotaro!" Joseph greeted with a smile. taking a sip of his coffee before turning to Jotaro. "Just in time! This is one of my business partners from Egypt." He pointed at the brown skinned, Egyptian man. "His name is Mohammed Avdol. He's a fortune teller by trade. Avdol, this is my Grandson, Jotaro Kujo."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kujo." Avdol politely said as Jotaro sat down beside Joseph.

"Yeah, sure." Jotaro's reply as he took the butterknife and dragged the stick of butter towards his plate. "So why is he here, Old man?" He asked, wondering why would Joseph invite a total stranger home.

"As I said, Avdol is a business partner." Joseph began, "He's here to help me on the Joestar Estate's work." He soon rubbed the back of his neck, "After all, I am getting quite old to do all these paperwork on my own, ha ha ha!" He laughed, as Jotaro spread some butter onto his toast while he talked.

"Really? Have fun with that." Jotaro sighed as he stood up, grabbing his school bag by the kitchen counter and slung it by his shoulder. "Kuroi, let's go." He said as he walked towards the door and left.

"Ah! Kujo-san, wait up!" Mato panicked as she stood up and took her toast. "Thanks for the meal! See you later, Joestar-san, Avdol-san!" She bid her farewells as she hurriedly bit her toast and put on her shoes

"Take care, you two!" Joseph waved as Mato left. The schoolgirl closing the door behind her. A few seconds have passed, and Joseph's jolly facade faded into a serious frown, slumping on the table. "Alright, they're gone now."

"Good. Then I can finally begin the report." Avdol said as he passed a brown document with several clippings on it towards Joseph, signalling him to open it. "The Speedwagon Organization found something odd about Holly's death."

"She died by a heart attack, right?" Joseph recalled, as he began to flip through the documents. "Heart attacks are pretty rare in lean, joyful people. Especially Holly."

"Which leads me to a certain theory." Avdol said. soon leaning his elbows on the table. "What if I were to tell you that Holly's death was caused by the supernatural? Not the creature variant, but the psychological?"

"What are you getting at...?" Joseph asked, staring down Advol in stern curiosity.

"As I said, there was no sign of any of the common symptoms of any disease that would lead to a heart attack." Advol elaborated, "In fact, the coroner believed that she was perfectly healthy beforehand."

"So you're saying that someone deliberately tried to kill my daughter?" Joseph asked, his voice somewhat quivering in fear.

"It's one of the fewer angles we're looking at, but it's possible." Avdol's reply as he soon took out another. "Please, have a look at this, sir." He said, placing the document on the table.

"...Otherworldly Deaths?" Joseph read aloud, his brow raising in disbelief.

"It would appear that there are actually several other cases similar to Holly's." Avdol explained, "They said that the victims acted strangely when they died-witnesses had also reported the victims being missing before being ultimately found dead." He said as Joseph flipped the document onto what appears to be a world map with several small dots on them pinpointing some countries. Most of which, are on a specific country on the east. "As you can see, most of them occurred in Japan."

"...You think the victims are taken to this 'Otherworld', Avdol?"

"There is no sustainable evidence that would confirm such a cognitive world exists, but..." Avdol began, "Considering the circumstances of one particular high school girl, it may as well be true." He explained, which prompted Joseph to place the document on the table and ask the all important question.

"And her name was...?" Joseph trailed off, seeing as the opened page showed the health certificate of a girl in a certain high school with hair styled in chopped twintails.

* * *

"Kuroi." Jotaro called out as the pair was walking through the streets, headed for the campus. "Oi, Kuroi."

"Y-yes?" Mato answered, jolting in surprise.

"I've been calling your name for almost five minutes there." Jotaro said in his usual tough-guy voice, "Are you sure you're not sick?" He asked, hinting a slight bit of concern. It's already been several days since Jotaro moved into Mato's neighborhood. She'd always come pick him up and ended up walking to school together. She'd mostly ended up talking about their plans for the weekend, in which case, Jotaro has none. However, considering that she has been silent for a while now, something must be wrong.

"Well, how do I say this...?" Mato muttered to herself, rubbing her cheek as she tried to put what's bothering her into words. "It's not exactly a disease, but more of a...Strange and...Scary dream?"

"Nightmare." Jotaro deadpanned.

"N-no, not a nightmare!" Mato correctly her stoic male friend.

"Well, spill it out. It'll get in the way of your shit." Jotaro advised in the most blunt way possible. "How did it go?"

"It's a reoccuring thing, really." Mato began, "You see, everytime I meet a new friend, I dream about fighting them."

"What?"

"But it's not like I actually want to, you know? It just kinda happens..." Mato looked away from Jotaro. Jotaro raised a brow at that statement. She dreamt about fighting him and that's what's letting her down?

"How the hell is that dream scary?" Jotaro asked, "Not a fan of violence?"

"Yeah..." Mato nodded, "In the dream, it looked like we were fighting on some island...And you were...Er..." Mato glanced at Jotaro, her face turning somewhat red before turning away again. "H-Half naked and p-purple."

"..." Jotaro stared at Mato with sheer confusion as she uttered out that sentence. They were doing the fisticuffs, and Jotaro's purple without a shirt? "Wow, you're right. That _is_ concerning."

"I know right!" Mato nodded in total agreement, facing Jotaro once more. "And it looked like you were enjoying it, too! Throwing punches at me like I'm some sort of moving punching bag!" She ranted, "I...I don't want to see us become like that one day, you know?" She sighed, rubbing her head. Jotaro merely stared at Mato as she ranted, his eyes covered by the visor of his hat. He was mostly confused about the purple naked part, but she seems more focused on the fact that we're fighting.

"Hey...You know something about dreams?" Jotaro began, "No matter how good or bizarre it gets..." He tucked his hat and crossed his arms, "It'll never come true. Trust me one this one."

"That's somehow reassuring." Mato nodded in surprise, soon letting out a smile. "Thank you, Jotaro!"

"Sure..." Jotaro sighs, turning the other way and taking out his phone, checking the time. "We might want to keep up the pace. We're gonna be late." He soon began walking faster than Mato while maintaining his usual stoic stance.

In the distance, another student clad in a buttoned yellow blazer and green polo and red tie and cherry-like earrings with red hair styled in a side mohawk stands in the distance, holding a paintbrush as if to paint something seemingly eavesdrops on their conversation.

"Kuroi...Mato." The man mutters as he continued his craft, painting what would be a still portrait of Mato smiling at Jotaro, who was only seen as a torso without a head. "She's the perfect specimen..." He said, letting out a smile.

* * *

 **I'm back. Update's prolly gonna be next year.**

 **Please leave a review! Feedback, suggestions, anything!**


End file.
